


Missing in the Night

by Tommyboy



Series: February Ficlet [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Missing in the Night

Robbie didn’t know what made him wake up. Maybe it was lack of the warm body that he had grown used to having next to him over the last few weeks being missing, or sound of the soft snore James made when in his deep sleep. 

Sitting up, Robbie could tell that James was not in the bedroom. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he got up and reached for his robe. Slipping his arms into the covering, Robbie wondered what had gotten into his partner this time. The young man was a troubled person. He kept busy for if he let himself relax, his mind drifted to places he was trying to stay away from.

Going out in to the small landing, Robbie made his way down the steps to the main floor of the flat. There was the living room to the front, then a kitchen and all purpose room to the back with a dining room on the way. Going to the kitchen he saw the door was slightly ajar. Looking through the glass, he saw James, sitting on the small wall the bordered the patio smoking a cigarette.

Heaving a sigh, Robbie opened the door and stepped out into the cool air. “There you are,” he said as he walked out on the patio that he and James had worked on the previous summer.

James looked up to see Robbie. He moved slightly to fling the last of the ashes off his fag. He had hoped to be have calmed down enough and return to bed before Robbie had missed him.

Robbie sat down on a bench and looked at his friend for a moment before speaking. “At least it’s getting warmer out.”

Taking the last drag, James stamps out the stick in the ashtray that stays outside. “It is,” he said in agreement. “Was hoping I would get back before you noticed I was gone.”

“Guess I’m too used to your snoring.”

“I don’t snore,” James tried to insist.

“Yes you do,” Robbie teased.

“Well I’m done with my smoke.”

“I see that.”

“Just had a flashback, nothing to serious.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

For Robbie that meant it was something he had puzzled out yet, or it was truly something insignificant for him to want to talk about … yet.

“So, back to bed?”

“Back to bed.”

They both stood up and entered the house. James turned to secure the lock on the door. Walking through the hall, James followed Robbie up the stairs. James ducked into the bathroom to use the bathroom and rinse the cigarette taste from his mouth for Robbie.

Robbie was already under the covers when he got in the bedroom. Moving to his side of the bed, James slipped out of his slippers and then under the covers. Rolling to his side, Robbie had already moved to have him lay close to him. James slowly relaxed, letting sleep claim him once more.


End file.
